The Life and Trials of Lucy Weasley
by Remembertoturnonthelights
Summary: People think I'm exaggerating when I say my life is ridiculous. Don't believe me? Well my best friend is a bisexual half-veela, my cousin is in love with Scorpius Malfoy, my sister and her best friends are the best pranksters in the history of Hogwarts and my dad is in the running for Minister of Magic. Did I mention that Harry Potter my uncle? I wish I lived in the library...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name's Lucy Weasley. I got this diary because I need an outlet to vent about the insanity that is my life. Not that Louis isn't great to bitch to, but I can't talk to him about exam jitters (NEWTs are next year, and the only one who seems to understand is Rose, but she has OWLs this year, and is studying literally non-stop) or what I think about dad's election campaign (the embarrassment!) or the fact that sometimes I just want to be Lucy. Not Lucy Weasley, or Lucy-who's-dad-is-nearly-MOM or Lucy-Molly's-sister or even Lucy-the-genius. I just want to be me. I can't stand assumptions and sadly my life centres around them.

So yeah. That's me. I guess I should tell you about my family. I don't need to because you'd have to have been living under a rock for the last 25 or so years if you haven't heard of them, but just incase...

My dad is Percy Weasley. He's in the running for minister of magic. I actually get on really well with him, it's Molly that he argues with. She's too rebellious and fiesty and he can't understand her because he was like me when he was a teenager, only more pompous and sensible apparently. He is most likely going to become MOM which is a little bit awkward sometimes, but I'm kind of used to it.

My mother is a saint. She does proper mum things like wearing perfume and baking cakes and even my grandma approves of her, which is unusual as the only daughter-in-laws she really likes are her and Hermione, and even her and Ginny argue. So yeah, everyone likes mum, even Molly, who tries to be rebellious...

Speaking of Molly (that's my big sister if you hadn't gathered), I should hate her, but most of the time I don't. Molly is everything I'm not. She's gorgeous, with strawberry blonde waves of hair and sparkly blue eyes, in contrast to my limp copper waifs and muddy brown ones. She's cool too: her best friends are our cousins, Fred and James and their best friend Tilly Townshall. They're funny and they pull pranks all the time, and everyone loves them and wants to be friends with them all. I'm not pretty, and I'm definitely not funny or cool. I'm the boring Weasley, in the year below them.

Then there's Bill's lot. Bill is really nice and really cool to have as a dad, and Fleur is drop-dead gorgeous. They're always in the society pages of the Prophet and they get featured in Witch Weekley and high-society magazines.

Then there's their daughters, Victoire and Dom. Vic dates Teddy Weasley, who's just beyond handsome. They're both gorgeous and famous and just perfect. Vic's a model and he's in this rockband, called the Metaphorphing Hippogriffs. Then there's Dom. She left Hogwarts in June (it's August now, by the way) and she's just been signed by the Harpies. Dom is the epitome of cool and it's effortless. I should hate her, but I don't.

And finally they have Louis. Louis is my salvation. We've been best friends since practically birth. He's gorgeous, but then he is half veela. Not only that, but he came out in fourth year, and no one was surprised. He was dating Heath MacDonald up until last month, when Louis went all diva on him and they had some huge row. It was all a bit complicated... But anyway, Louis is my confidant and my closest friend and I couldn't cope without him.

Uncle Charlie comes after Bill and Fleur's branch of the family. He lives in Romania on a dragon reserve, but he comes home once or twice a year, and we get on well. He's actually great: really down to Earth and sweet. I really like Charlie.

George's family come next. Uncle George owns a joke shop (in fact, he owns three - one in Diagon Alley, one in Hogsmeade and one in Godric's Hollow. I think he's opening on in Mold on the Wold soon, too, actually...) and he earns a total fortune! He's married to my Aunt Angie. She's really chilled out and nice, although she does sometimes end up shrieking at Fred, but I would too if I had to live with both him and George's constant pranks! It's a nightmare!

Fred is Molly and James' best mate. He's a bit of a prat, but he's mostly okay. He can be a total pain though, and as a prefect it's always my job to tell him off, which is a nightmare because he just takes the piss. His sister Roxie, however, is a total sweetie. She's starting first year this year and she's really lovely. She's quite quiet, so she can get left on the sidelines in our insane family, which I can empathise with right now.

After George, you get Ron and Hermione and Rose and Hugo and Remus and Nymph. My Uncle Ron is considered by many to be a prick. This is true, but his heart's in the right place, and although he argues a lot with Rose and Hermione he loves them loads and you can really tell. Hermione is my favourite aunt though, she's gorgeous but not at all cocky about it, and she's brilliant. She says she was like me in school, which I like, and I want to be like her. She's head of her department at the ministry, but she's also written loads of books, basically completely rewritten the laws on magical creatures, revises Hogwarts, A History at least once every couple of years and she also manages to be an amazing mother, organise constant events and somehow fit in being in the public eye constantly, as the only female member of the golden trio. She's a superwoman and somehow even Grandma Molly likes her!

Rose, her daughter, is really similar. She's best friends with Al and Lily, a well as the Wood-Bell twins and Ben Jordan, plus she's kind of in a love-hate relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. They hate each other, despite the fact all their friends love them both, and I personally think they have a thing for each other, but Rose won't ever admit it! Rose is a genius, and she's gorgeous, although she thinks she's ugly. She has these lovely auburn curls that hang beautifully and big blue eyes with thick lashes, topped off with rosebud lips and the most amazing cheekbones. She's also on the Quidditch team, and, most annoyingly she doesn't want to do any of it, because Rose wants to be an actress and singer and worst of all, she easily could be. Honestly I hate her but she's so nice I love her too. Ugh.

Two years below Rose is little Hugo, who's now thirteen and so not really so little anymore. Hugo is adorable but totally clueless and aloof. Luckily for him, he has Lily to drag him through life without too many mistakes. They're friends with the scamanders, or at least the one who ended up in Hufflepuff (Andy, I think - the other one's in Slytherin and they aren't so close anymore...) as well as Arrie Creevey who is the daughter of Gabrielle Delacour (Fleur's soeur) and Dennis Creevey.

After Hughie you have Nymph and Remus. They're nearly five now, I think, and they're twins. They're totally adorable, and they're the youngest of the "Wotters". They're named after Teddy's parents and they're actually really close to him. I babysit them occasionally and they are really cute.

Last but not least, are Harry and Ginny and their brood of it-kids. Harry (who you must have heard of) is a war hero who defeated Voldemort along with his best mates, Hermione and Ron. He's basically the most famous wizard of all time. He's pretty awesome actually. Anyway, he married Ginny, who's dad's only sister. She's loud and crazy and I like her a lot. Just a shame Grandma Molly disagrees half the time, because they argue a lot. Anyhow, they have three kids. James is the oldest, and he's seventh year with Mol and Fred. He likes Molly's best friend, Tilly, and she likes him too, but they're both dumb and blind so that can be problematic, but yeah, James is super-popular and really good at pranking me. Damn him. He's also always in magazines and papers. He's a bit of a heartthrob - I haven't a clue why.

Al is his younger brother. He's best friends with Scorpius and Rose and I get on quite well with him. He's also on the Quidditch team, of which James is captain, but he isn't quite as popular despite the fact he's also really famous and he looks just like Harry. Finally there's Lily. Lily is pretty and bubbly and cute. Like I say, she's close to Hugo and that lot but she's also really, really close to Rose, to the extent they finish sentences. She's ridiculously nosy, and her ambition is to be a reporter for the Quibbler, which I'm almost certain she will be - she knows everyone's business.

Anyway that's my family, so yeah. They're pretty mad but they're not bad, and I like them. Most of the time, anyway...

Anyhow, I'm going to go for today, but I'll be back soon.

Bye diary ;)

Luce x

A/N: hey! So this is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it and if you could possibly spare a couple of minutes of your time to review I will love you forever! You can even have some virtual cookies! Anyway thank you so much for reading and I hope you like Lucy! I will update soon! X


	2. Chapter 2

So today was the day we went to Diagon Alley. I just went with Louis this time, seeing as we're sixth year now, but we had to take aurors. Apparently, because of dad being famous and all we now have to be constantly guarded. The pros of being Harry Potter's relatives, huh? I took Martha, one of our two family aurors. She's really nice. We met our friends, Florrie and Milo there, too. Florrie and Milo are my other best friends.

Florrie is in my dorm and I haven't a clue what I'd have done without her all this time. She's short and slightly round, but not fat at all. She's got tanned skin and dark hair that falls around her face in waves. Her eyes are almost black, and they shine when she's excited. Apparently she gets her colouring from her Italian mum, Catalina. When Florrie smiles it stretches from ear to ear, and she has a laugh that is so infectious you can't help but join in. She always manages to cheer me up and I love Florrie to pieces. Not only this, but she is an amazing cook, and she makes the best chocolate cake ever. When I first got dumped, she was there for me, organising a sleepover and making me cake. She had to listen to me going on and on about my relationship and she never once complained.

Milo, on the other hand, is quite serious. He's quite pale and a bit skinny for his height (6"1 or so now I think), like he hasn't grown into it. He has darkish hair and small beady eyes which are hard to glean much from. He is actually very intelligent though, and very loyal. I like Milo, because he tells it straight. He doesn't just ditch people either, he sticks with them which I like in a person. He is, however, totally tactless. As in he doesn't get when it's inappropriate to say things. This unfortunately means he's been hexed so many times by various people that he has a protego reflex...

Anyway, I'm off track. So today we went shopping. Louis and I met them at Fortescue's, which is owned by Florrie's dad, who took it over after her Grandad died, back in the war. I had a dirigible plum sundae and then we went to get our school things.

First we bought books from Flourish and Blotts. I absolutely love it there. Louis and Florrie gossiped as Milo and I ummed and erred over which books to buy. We finally emerged, an hour later, with not only our school books for our new classes, but also some books to read for fun. I actually like fiction, and besides, Aunt Hermione's novels have made me into a fan of fantasy stories. She's a great writer, and she always suggests books for me. It's another thing I like about her, that she always has time for me and the rest of the family. She's even nice to Scorpius Malfoy, despite the fact his father was there when she was tortured, and he still lives in the house where it happened. Aunt Hermione says you can't help who your parents are. Sometimes I wish you could, not that I don't love mum and dad, but it can be tricky, having them as parents, and sometimes I wish I could just get away from all the boring events, all the stupid attention.

After F&B we went to Madam Malkins. This year is the Yule Ball and so we not only needed school robes, but also new sets of dress robes. I finally settled on a lilac colour for the ball, hoping that it didn't clash too much with my hair. Florrie's are an awful lime green but I couldn't dissuade her from buying them and even Louis, our personal fashion guru, gave up trying. We had lunch quickly before going back to buy cauldrons and then to just go browse. In Brocklehurst Cauldrons, we saw Him. He is the biggest prat ever. His name, should we dare say it, is Arvide McClaggen and He is an idiot. I can't stand him, despite the fact some idiots (yes, I mean you, Lily Potter!) are apparently stupid enough to find him attractive. His personality is distinctly unattractive. I don't know if it's the fact he's so cocky or just how annoying he is, but he is most certainly not.

'Lucy Goosey. How are you?' he sneered.

'McClaggen. Not gone back into the hole you slithered out of yet, then?' I asked him, scowling.

'We both know you find me irresistible my ugly duckling.' he winked, like the lecherous little creep that he is.

'What do you want McClaggen?' Milo asked him wearily.

'All I want is for Goosey here to stop being such a little frigid cow and admit that she wants me.' McClaggen said slowly.

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. 'Why don't you fuck off back to where you came from, McClaggen?' asked James, angrily.

'Yeah Arvie, why don't you pull your head right out of your arse and get out of here?' asked Fred, glaring at him.

McClaggen took one last look at me and walked out.

'Avoid that lecherous little git, Luce.' said Molly as Tilly nodded beside her.

'Thanks guys.' I said to the four of them, before buying a cauldron and leaving. Overprotective older cousins can come in handy at times (although when I had my first boyfriend, not so much...)

An hour or two later now and I'm home, and sat alone in my room. To be honest, I'm not a huge fan of my room at home. It's all creams and duck-egg blue. It's just a bit Neutral, a bit dull. A bit like me. Still, I thought it was great when I was about eleven, back when we first moved here, to a big townhouse in London. I thought it was great back then, having a house that was identical to every other house on our road, but I don't anymore, in fact I find the fact that my neighbour's house is the same as my own, but with their furniture and their wallpaper kind of creepy now, to be honest. I decided to write this all the same.

What was McClaggen's problem? Honestly, he was a total twat, and it bugs me that Lily even thinks he's vaguely attractive. I'd forgotten what a Git he really was over the summer and now I'm seriously depressed about seeing him again at Hogwarts. Ugh, being a teenage girl is so confusing. I just think it must be way simpler being a guy. No bitchiness, no pressure to look perfect, no need for makeup, no monthly mood swings... Sometimes I wish I was born with a penis... Anyway, mum is calling me for dinner now. How is she always do composed? Oh Godric, please say Molly hasn't told her or Dad about earlier. Damn McClaggen. I have to go, she's starting to sound impatient.

Until next time,

Lucy xxx


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't had time to write since the day we went shopping but I'm back at Hogwarts now, and it's my first night back.

My dorm feels almost more like home than my bedroom. It's a big round room with five four-poster beds in, all with red curtains and bed sheets. Each bed has a chest at the foot of it, and a dressing table beside it. On my dressing table I keep a couple of photos (one of our whole family, everyone grinning madly, Vic and Teddy keep kissing which is pretty gross, Fred, James and Molly laughing as Dom and I tap Louis on the shoulder and Al, Lily, Rose and Hugo hugging. Roxie is playing with the twins. In the other picture, Molly, Mum and I are stood on a beach in the sunset, dad took it). I also have a poster of Teddy's rock band and a postcard from Cornwall, where we go most years. Padstowe is this town we always stay in and that's where we took the beach photo.

The girl on the other side of me to Florrie is called Evangeline Davies and she's already covered hers in makeup. Foundation, powder, rouge, about five different mascaras... There's a lot on there. Evangeline is pretty self-obsessed, as I'm sure you can tell. It's pretty irritating. She also seems to have gotten off with a lot of guys including, awfully enough, James - she likes to remind us all constantly. James, as I might have mentioned, is hopelessly in love with Tilly, and as per usual was probably trying to make her jealous. He's a total twat my cousin, honestly.

As well as Evangeline, I share with Esme Maple. Her family are American, and she's supposedly some kind of pureblood heiress. Esme has a huge mouth on her and she will tell anyone anything. She just can't keep a secret. It's annoying after a while, because as much as she tries to be the class clown, she's a bit of an idiot to be honest. She is, however, very pretty, with blonde hair and tanned skin that glows. She's got ridiculously expensive clothes too.

The last girl we share with is called Delilah Crust and she's a muggleborn. She's quite quiet and mousy but she could be gorgeous, and Louis' desperate to give her a makeover. She never seems too keen though and spends most of her time with a boy called Alec Higgs. She is very kind. She once found me stressing before an exam, and she helped me revise, spending her revision time helping me out. I got a good mark though!

I often can't stand my roommates. Evangeline and Esme are best friends with these two girls in Hufflepuff, who are equally bimboish and the lot of them are incredibly irritating.

Anyway, as I was saying, today we came back to Hogwarts. I had to get up early to get ready and finish packing. I've got a new trunk that has a shrinking charm on it so at least it won't be too heavy. Once I was dressed and packed I came down for breakfast where I found just mum, and no dad. Knowing him, I thought he might have already left. 'He's been out all night, Lucy but I'm expecting him home any time soon.' Mum explained. Molly still hadn't surfaced when five minutes later dad returned, looking quite exhausted as mum placed a cooked breakfast down in front of him. He began to eat ravenously, as I tried to nibble at my own mountain of food.

Eventually Molly came down at about 8. Her hair was unbrushed, she had no makeup on, and somehow she still managed to look better than I did. Not fair. Dad was furious with her. 'MOLLY ELIZABETH WEASLEY! WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED?!'

While Molly dragged a brush through her hair and pulled on some clothes, I helped pack up the car, and I flooed Louis to arrange meeting up (we were going to meet by the gateway). Finally we set off, dad still sniping at Molly, who was sulking in the corner, talking to Tilly and the boys through these notebooks that they can speak through. Molly would write something in it, and it would appear in the others' notebooks. They're quite clever actually, although it was pretty irritating when they all got a copy of my history of magic essay. Thank Godric, I never tried to write this in there!

We finally arrived at King's Cross and met Louis and his family by the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. Louis' two older sisters were there too. Vic and Dom, as previously mentioned, are gorgeous (they have veela blood) and therefore everyone tends to stare when you're with them. As well as this, Teddy Lupin, Harry's Godson and Vic's rockstar boyfriend, was there, and also, therefore, were reporters. Dad being almost MOM made it imperative that the entire conversation we had was published, so we had to go through the barrier and make small talk.

When we were through, Molly ran off to talk to Tilly and the boys, and Louis and I found Florrie before going to get a compartment. I waved my parents goodbye before we left, hugging them both (the picture will probably be on the front page of the Prophet tomorrow). We settled into the compartment and before long we were at Hogwarts, ready for the feast. We went in the carriages which are apparently pulled by thestrals. Milo can see them, weirdly. He saw his dad die when he was about seven. An accident on his broom apparently.

Before long we arrived at Hogwarts and we went and sat down at the feast. Roxie was being sorted so it should be interesting, and Louis' other cousin, Colin Creevey II was in that year too. Soon enough, they were walking down the hall ready to be sorted. The ceiling was raining as they walked in, lead by Professor Longbottom, who knows our whole family, and comes to most parties and things with his wife, Hannah, and their daughter, Alice, who's Remus and Nymph's age.

'Avery, Simeon' was sorted into Slytherin, unsurprisingly. A couple of kids later Creevey ended up in Hufflepuff, leaving Rox on her own. A muggleborn called Kevin Knox was the first Gryffindor, followed by a girl called Daisy Allsopp. Last of all came Roxie. She looked very small up there all alone as she sat down on the stool. It only took the hat a few seconds to make the decision. 'Yes. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!'

Roxie seemed relieved as she came to sit between Rose and Lils, opposite me. I grinned at her as the food appeared and the feast began. The food was great - my mother's cooking may be good but the house elves at Hogwarts (paid of course) are amazing, and the food is beyond great. I missed it. During the feast, I got a proper look around me at the rest of my class. Esme and Evangeline both look bronzed and polished. They'd obviously had their hair done at the top wizarding salon, Daphne's. It's on Diagon Alley and all the coolest people go there. Half my family are regulars, but dad doesn't approve. He says that I don't need to get my hair done there. Apparently it doesn't really matter how I look, and I should spend my own money on it if I really want to have it done. That's another dad thing. He expects Molly and I to earn our own money. Him and Mum pay for things we need like school uniform, shoes and winter coats, but other clothes come out of a clothing allowance. Dad thinks he's teaching us to be independent. I think he's teaching me to beg Louis for money.

Anyway, afterwards, as prefect I had to lead all the first years up to the common room. Rose and Scorpius squabbled at the front, muttering about a potions exam. By the time we arrived it was getting late, so I said goodbye to Louis and I was just coming upstairs when I found McClaggen waiting by the steps to our dorms.

'Goosey. I believe we had some unfinished business...?' he sneered at me.

'I think not. Tell me, McClaggen: why are you here?' I asked snottily.

'Come on Weaslette, you know you want me.' he answered smoothly, reaching out to grab me.

'I don't think she does somehow you twat, now go off back to whatever you were doing.' said a deep voice, and I turned around to see Mark Carthage, who's in Molly's year. He's drop dead, head-spinningly, stomach-churningly gorgeous, but not in an obvious way. He has waves of light brown hair that fall around his face, and these forget-me-not blue eyes that can just read you like a book. I can't help but like him, despite the fact I hardly know him. I don't know why, but there's just something about Mark. I really hope Molly never reads this...

Anyway, I turned around to see him, in all his dreaminess. 'Thanks.' I grinned at him, probably looking like a total gormless idiot.

'That's cool. Always happy to help a damsel in distress.' he winked at me and I smiled back.

'Well thank you Sir Carthage, but I must retreat back up my tower.' I laughed.

'See you Lucy.' he smiled as I walked away, waving over my shoulder.

It's really late now, and the others are asleep, but I just can't seem to rest. There's so much on my mind and I can't help but be worried about all my classes tomorrow. I suppose I should try to sleep now, so goodnight...

Lucy x

A/N: hey! I'm on holiday in Spain right now, which is why I've only just uploaded this! Sorry for the wait! Don't forget, any reviews are really appreciated, and criticism is great! Also I'm now glad to say I'm going to try beta-writing which I'll tell you more about next chapter. Feel free to drop me a PM! X


	4. Chapter 4

Today was our first day of lessons for our NEWT classes. I'm taking history of magic, arithmancy, ancient runes, herbology and charms. I know a lot of people find it odd, but I want to be a wizarding archaeologist. In third year, they decided that Professor Binns wasn't making History of Magic accessible, and so they brought in a new teacher. Professor Samaria is an ex-wizarding archaeologist, and she's awesome. She uncovered the truth about Aztec Magic, and she's also worked on projects on Greek philosophy and Atlantis. She's absolutely genius and she made me want to become an archaeologist. I got an O in my HOM OWL as well as in the other subjects I'm taking for NEWT.

Professor Longbottom handed out our timetables as our head of house. He's a friend of my parents and he's really nice, as well as a great teacher. His lessons are really fun and he tells the best stories about when he was in Dumbledore's Army, with my aunts and uncles.

My first lesson was Arithmancy with Milo. It's actually not as boring as people think, and Professor McCarthy is okay. Unfortunately for me, I got put next to McClaggen. Woopy doo.

'Who was that guy with you last night, Goose?' he questioned me.

'Oh for Merlin's sake, McClaggen, would you just shut up?' I replied, quite furious now.

'Is he your Goosey boyfriend?' he teased, 'Having some little goslings are you, with the gander?'

'And would it be so shocking if he was my boyfriend McClaggen?' I asked, pissed off at him. It was only afterwards that I realised what I'd just inferred.

'Goosey's got a boyfriend! Goosey's got a boyfriend!' Shit. Damn McClaggen.

By lunch the whole school (or at least my year and the year above) seem to think I'm dating a seventh year Gryffindor, though which one it is is unknown. The fact is there are only three it could be, because I wouldn't date Fred or James. Therefore Mark probably thinks I'm a right twat for spreading lies about our relationship. Our non-existent relationship...

I have to remember that. Mark is lovely though. I kind of wish we had a relationship. It's never going to happen, Lucy.

I sat down with Florrie when Fred, Molly and James appeared behind me. 'Who is this seventh year Gryffindor you're dating Lucy?' asked James jokingly.

'McClaggen took that totally out of context. If you must know, Mark Carthage told McClaggen to fuck off last night and now McClaggen thinks we're dating!'

'I'm gonna kill him!' Fred scowled dangerously.

'What, McClaggen? I would thank you but I'd like the honour, thanks.' I replied.

'Yes McClaggen, but I meant Carthage, the git. What's he doing, flirting with young and innocent girls?!' Fred told me through clenched teeth.

At this, Florrie began sniggering and Louis spat out his pumpkin juice. 'Lucy? Young and innocent?!' he exclaimed 'Have you got no clue at all?! She's dated at least two people seriously and at least snogged another three!' He exclaimed.

I gave him my best death-glare.

'WHO THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING RELATIONSHIPS WITH?!' asked James.

'MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHO ARE THE OTHER THREE?!' roared Fred.

At times like this I can't stand having cousins. I refused to tell them of course, and eventually they stormed off, leaving an apologetic Molly and a giggly Tilly behind.

After lunch, I couldn't focus and I got told off by Professor Goldstein for burning my matchbox in transfiguration, and McClaggen kept being an arsehole. It's hard being constantly tempted to slap someone but unable to do so as there are too many witnesses and you haven't quite mastered obliviation.

Finally lessons were over. I spent dinner in the libraries and went down to the kitchens to grab a sandwich later.

I'm actually quite friendly with most house elves down there but there's one called Dosky who is especially lovely and she knows how to make a mean chocolate cake.

'Miss Weasley, Miss! Dosky is most pleased to see you again!' she cried as I came into the kitchen. 'Dosky has just seen your cousin, miss! She had some of Dosky's cake miss! Would miss like some too, miss?' she asked gleefully.

'Yes please, Dosky!' I smiled. That's incredibly kind of you.'

When I had finished my cake, I waved the elves goodbye before setting off towards Gryffindor tower. That was when I realised what the time was. It was eleven o'clock. Past curfew. Shit.

Molly and the rest of their gang of bandits were meant to be out prancing Slytherins tonight, I remembered, and they'd have the invisibility cloak! So, intelligent as I am, I thought it would be a good idea to try and find them. I'd heard something about the dungeons earlier, and seeing as the kitchens aren't far from them I decided to go in that direction. It was only unfortunate for me that professor Nott happens to reside there.

I walked quietly towards the dungeons when I saw someone coming. I stepped back into a gap in the wall only to be grabbed by behind by someone male. Definitely male.

'You stupid Slytherin. What are you doing here?' they asked. I turned around to see none other than Mark.

'Lucy! Thank Godric, I thought you were a snake!' he grinned, those gorgeous pools of blue gazing back at me.

'Hey Mark! I don't suppose you've seen my cousins? I forgot what time it is, and...'

'Actually I'm hiding from them. Something about a slimy git who needs to keep his hands off their cousin...?' he laughed, running a hand through those curls. Ugh! Must stop thinking that I want to do that!

'Sorry about that. McClaggen kind of misunderstood something I said and you know how it is with older cousins: they're really over-protective...'

'I'm sure, but if you want McClaggen to leave you alone I can give you a hand...' He was inches away, now.

'I'd love you to give me a hand with McClaggen...' I murmured.

He was leaning in, I could feel his breath on my skin. Our eyes were locked, I leaned forward and then his lips were on my own, devouring them and I was kissing him. I, Lucy Weasley, was kissing Mark Carthage.

And then paradise shattered. 'OI YOU GREASY GIT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY COUSIN!'

I hate Fred and James. Twats. Molly and Tilly were giggling, Fred and James looked outraged and Mark looked a little taken-aback.

'I thought you said you weren't dating!' James shouted.

'Look mate, you'd better not mess her around!' Fred yelled.

'James, quite frankly, you can't expect us to follow your example when it comes to relationships, because, to be quite honest, you're a man-whore. And Fred, don't tell me you've never messed anyone around because you're a right git to most girls!' I replied.

'Honestly mate, I swear I'd never do anything to hurt Lucy!' Mark told him.

'Well if I hear she's upset...' James replied before stomping off with Fred.

'Well I'm just going to offer my congratulations...' Tilly smiled as Molly nodded, strawberry blonde hair fanning out around her.

I turned to Mark. 'Sorry...' I trailed off.

'Well I guess this means we're official then.' he smiled and grabbed my hand to walk back to the common room. It was just unfortunate for us that Professor Nott chose to come round the corner at that point, holding my cousins...

Lucy x

A/N: so a lot of this chapter is sort of background info, but I felt the need to cover it. Also, Lucy and Mark got together! :) I have a poll now, about who your fave next gen Wotter is, so please vote on that, because I'm planning on writing a story based on another one of them. Also, I'll love you forever if you review, and a huge thanks to those who have already, because makes me want to carry on, and criticism improves my work. If you have any questions, PM me :) xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,

Oh dear, so today Mark, Molly, Tilly, Fred, James and I had detention. Only when we arrived, Rose was there with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. They can't seem to stand each other most of the time and today was no different. James reckons it's sexual tension. They reckon they loathe eachother. I personally think James could just be right. I did take a bet a couple of years ago that it would happen in their fifth year. I may force them under some WWW mistletoe, just to be sure!

Anyway, without Al there to stop them arguing, Rose and Scorpius actually seemed to be getting on okay. They weren't even arguing when Filch, who must be about 100 by now, seeing as he was at Hogwarts when our parents were, made them go and scrub the trophies. Mark, Fred and James had to clean out the potions supply cupboard and Molly, Tilly and I had to go and clean the potions classroom.

We polished and polished, finding trophies for Dad and for Mum, for Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie and for Aunt Hermione and Uncles Ron and Harry. We polished until we could see our faces in the cups. We cleaned them till they glowed. It's actually pretty satisfying, doing things without magic. It wasn't too bad for me and Mark seemed to avoid being injured by Fred and James (the twats).

I have no idea why Fred and James are so over-protective of all of us girls, but the ones who get it worst are Rose, Lils and Roxanne. Rose hasn't had a boyfriend yet, and she's fifth year now, but if anyone says anything - anything at all - that could upset her... They ought to avoid anyone red headed or with scruffy black curls for their own sakes. As for Lily and Rox - well being their sisters it was never going to be an easy ride. The rest of us are mostly okay but when it comes to boyfriends they get all overprotective. It's not as if they treat girls well, but for some reason they seem worried about us being treated right. Quite frankly, I find them totally hypocritical. The only boyfriend any of us have had without hassle is Vic with Ted, but, to be fair, he's basically one of us and anyway, they're engaged.

The best thing to happen today was Louis announcing his birthday party. He says he's having it in the room of requirement and he reckons it will be the party of the year. The only thing worrying me is the fact that he's managing to sneak in so much firewhisky. The fact is that Fred and James are bound to get drunk, and poor old Mark will get the brunt of it. They really are such idiots. I have no idea what to do about it. Still, the party should be pretty good! Besides, it's still a few weeks away...

I got a letter from Dad today, just to tell me how his campaign is going. He's got a lot of support from muggleborns and half-bloods, but he has a strong pureblood opposition from the pureblood factions. They support Marcus Flint, who believes in all their pathetically prejudiced ideas. Dad reckons that the Greengrasses and the Malfoys are on our side now, thanks to the friendship of Scorpius. Other than that, things at home have been pretty uneventful. Not much is happening here either...

Mark and I are definitely an item now, though. I went downstairs this morning to find Louis waiting with Milo. It was like an interrogation as it always is when he hears a whisper of gossip. He wanted to know the details of what happened when, how we got together, how serious are we and why didn't I tell him sooner? I answered all these questions and more, before Mark came into the hall and sat next to me. He has the most amazing eyes, the exact colour of the sea, I don't know if I've mentioned them. Mark is so perfect, I don't even know how to explain it. There's something about him that makes you want to like him. He's just like that. Anyway, his friends, Ewan and Dylan came too. They're okay I suppose, but they're quite immature and annoying, not very bright.

I don't care, Mark makes up for it.

Lessons were beyond boring. Honestly, I just know I'll do badly in my NEWTs. I know there's still practically two years to revise, and I did okay in my OWLs, but I'll never do as well as Molly. She's got everything I haven't, except Mark. I genuinely really like him. I think it could get serious which is beyond amazing, because he's drop dead gorgeous, and I'm just plain Lucy.

Molly is the perfect one, you see. She's got perfect strawberry blond waves, that hang around her face perfectly, unlike my limp coppery drabs of hair. She's always happy and laughing, and she's funny and clever and witty with a quick tongue that helps her manage to worm her way out of anything. Boys love Molly because she's so pretty and lovely and she can talk to them so easily. Sometimes I really hate Molly because she's so perfect, but then I realise how unfair that is, because she never asked to be the pretty one.

Lucy x

A/N: Hi! So another update. I'm updating daily now so the story is coming along fast. I don't know about how you feel about Lucy as a character, but I see her as quite insecure and I hope that was putacross believably. There is a poll up on my profile about your favourite next gen character so I hope you'll vote. As always, reviews are much appreciated, and I really do cherish them all. Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Dear diary,

I haven't written in a few days but today we went to Hogsmeade. Milo, Florrie, Louis and I went shopping for party outfits. Louis was H.I.L.A.R.I.O.U.S! He dragged us round picking up all sorts of fancy dress (that's the theme!) and forced us into the changing rooms to try them on.

First up, a princess costume. It wasn't me. The dress was a gorgeous blue that would have set off my eyes... If I was Molly. It came with a sapphire tiara and everything but I just didn't look good in it - even Louis agreed ("Blue isn't really your colour, Luce...").

Following that, a Greek goddess. I think that you're meant to kind of have curves to wear a toga-thing, and sadly I'm a bit... Well, straight up and down... Basically my hips don't exist. That would be a 'no' then?

Finally, I tried on Louis' last resort. 1920's flapper outfit, anyone? It was an amazing flapper dress, with a flower headband and little jazz shoes. I wrapped my hair round it properly into a kind of bob thing and I even posed like Louis told me to. When Louis had chosen (only he would go as Caesar), we chose costumes for everyone else going. The plan was to match everyone up with their costumes, so we chose themes. Rose and Scorpius are being forced to go as Guinevere and Lancelot, with Al as Merlin and their mate Scarlet as Morgana. Rose's blueshown sets off her red hair andparings out her beautiful 'Weasley' eyes. Even Scorpius will be dashing! There'll also be Scarlet's twin brother Seb as King Arthur and the other fifth years as the knights of the round table as well as their friend, Anna, as Lady of the Lake, in a floaty sky-blue slip that shimmers in the light.

On another table, there'll be James as Peter Pan, Tilly as Wendy, Molly as Tinkerbell and Fred as Captain Hook. There are other seventh years as pirates, lost boys and fairies. Fred's costume is one of the best at the party, with a crimson coat and a real sword. He also has a ridiculous, curly, black barnet wig, as well as his hook. James is goinf topless but for the odd leaf, which I'm sure he'll love as he'll get to show off his Quidditch physique. Tilly is in a skimpy little white nightie and Molly has a teeny weeny green dress.

Then, Lily is Alice in Wonderland. The Scamanders are Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee (we had to invite Lorcan's stupid friends too - including Druella Malfoy, Scorpius' Slytherin sister). Druella will be the Queen of Hearts, with her annoying friends as the cards. Hugo is the Mad Hatter, Jenny Thomas and Arabella are at the tea party too, and of course, the Cheshire cat is Milo. He apparently likes third years...?

The first and second years (Roxie and co.) are all going as fairytale characters. Roxie is going to be Cinderella with Ben Jordan in the year above as her Prince Charming. There is Colin Creevey as Baby Bear, from the three bears too.

Our table is historical characters. Apparently Louis is going to have a Cleopatra, though he refuses to tell us who he's chosen. I'm partnered up with Mark obviously. Florrie is going as Sandy from Grease, with Danny Jackman as Danny. Personally, I think she's going to make a fool out of herself. She looks nothing like Sandy, with her dark colouring and puppy fat.

Once we'd sorted all the costumes, I had to go for lunch with Mark. Thank Godric he didn't suggest Madam Puddifoots' - I haven't a clue how it's still going! Instead, we went to this new restaurant called The Irate Bull. It was quite nice, and I had a toastie. Mark was asking me about my family and everything. He has two older brothers. The older one is called Sean, and he's a healer. He apparently really enjoys what he does. The other one is called Alec, and he works at the ministry. He apparently thinks my father is brilliant, and he reckons he'll be a great Minister of Magic. I think he will too. My dad might argue with Molly a lot, but it's only because he cares about her. He puts pressure on us to get good grades because he wants us to do well. I told Mark that and he nodded. He seemed pretty interested when I told him about Molly too. I guess he's in her year, that's why he wanted to know.

After lunch we went for a walk back to the castle, and met back up with Louis, Milo and Florrie. Mark doesn't seem too keen on them, and Louis was a bit embarrassing going on and on about his party. When we got back Florrie told me she wasn't sure about Mark yet, but I explained to her, he would never do anything to hurt me. Florrie just doesn't understand what it's like to be in love, as I am. Mark is everything I want in a guy. Florrie's never been in love, so clearly she wouldn't understand.

I can't wait for Louis' party now! It's in a couple of weeks' time but I want it to be now! I can't believe I've been with Mark for almost two weeks now! I really like him! I know things have gone quickly, but it's because we're so passionate about each other. I think I might even be falling in love!

Lucy x

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who's read this far. I don't know about you, but Lucy has really grown on me as I've been writing this, and she is really fun to write. I was wondering if there were any other Wotters you wanted to see here. Lucy and Mark are aninteresting couple, and I hope you'll like the way it all works out. The only thing I have to ask you is to review, because as a writer your feedback is invaluable. I don't care if you hate it, because I want to improve. Thanks so much for your time and I love you all. X


	7. Chapter 7

Dear diary,

It's turning colder now, getting into October. Louis' party is November the 1st, and that's only about three weeks away. We've bought the costumes, and hopefully the Room of Requirement will manage to make itself perfect for the occasion. Louis is getting firewhisky off Dom, who is coming to watch the first Quidditch match of the year next week, as James is head of the team, with Rose as seeker, Lily and Molly as chasers and Fred and James as beaters. Most of the team seem to be Weasleys, and with Seb Wood-Bell taking his dad's spot as keeper, Scorpius being another chaser and Ben Jordan as the new commentator, it's looking good. Teddy and Vic are coming to watch as well, and it'll be nice to see them. They want Dom, Lily, Molly, Rosie, Rox, and I as bridesmaids for the wedding along with Vic's friends, Maia Rivers, Sophie Davis and Ella Diggle, and little Nymph as a flower girl. The wedding will be high-profile, what with them not only being Wotters, but Teddy is in a rock band and Vic is a model.

They're all coming up for the match. No doubt Teddy will bring James some ridiculous supplies from George too, Godric help us all. As the equivalent to James' older brother, he assists with pranks. Suffice to say, I don't approve. I mean, really Teddy is a little old for pranks, now. He's twenty-three! Mind you, he is a rock singer. I guess he can afford to be a bit (and in most cases a lot) immature.

Vic's the mature one, despite the fact that she is two years younger. It's very strange. She's always very sensible these days. At least she's not ill anymore though. Vic had severe anorexia for about three years, up to the end of her sixth year when she started to improve, thanks to Teddy. That was when they started dating. She's all better now, and they're still going strong of course, getting married this summer. They're so romantic, knowing eachother their whole lives. They've always been best friends. Vic and Teddy were meant to be. I always wanted a relationship like theirs. I've got one now. Still, Vic was head girl and she takes things seriously.

Luckily for Louis, Dom is pretty lax about most things, including alcohol at predominantly underage parties. He's forever getting alcohol off her for them. Dom's been behaving oddly ever since last year, though, to be honest. She isn't as attentive as she would be normally, like she's always thinking about something else. And bizarrely, she's stopped dating like she used to: to break hearts. In fact she seems to have stopped dating full stop. She usually uses her veela charm to get whatever (and whoever) she wants, but that seems to have stopped too.

Louis has been acting weirdly recently actually, as have Florrie and Milo. Florrie was all cold when we paired up in Muggle Studies, and Milo has barely spoken to me in days. It's okay though, it just frees me up to spend more time with Mark. He's so lovely, and he tells me everything. I feel awful for him, his mum died a couple of years ago and his dad isn't very pleasant. His brothers aren't that close to him, and his friends are awful. I'm basically all he's got.

Mark and I are getting pretty serious too, things have gone a little bit further than snogging, and I think I really really like him. Like, a lot. I guess I understand why Vic always has that look in her eyes when Teddy's around now. Before I met Mark, I never thought that those fireworks you get when you kiss someone existed. They do. Whenever I even glimpse him, it makes my day brighter. In lessons I spend the whole time wondering where he is right now, remembering what we did yesterday, his lips on mine, my hands in his hair, his fingers trailing along my collarbone. I think Mark is the only person in the world who truly understands me. He's the only person who will never see me as anything like Molly, or think I'm less than her. I think he really likes me too. Mark sees me as me, just-Lucy. Not Lucy Weasley, not as just someone's relative.

No one else gets it, especially not my friends. They don't seem to like him like I do, or notice how flawless he is. He's been through so much but he never takes it out on me, or anyone else. He's perfect. He just gets me, and I get him too. Mark is the kind of guy I want to marry someday. Sometimes I imagine us getting married and living in a little cottage. We'd have two little children, a boy and a girl, with his eyes and hair and beautiful smile. They'd have my colour hair but his curls. We'd have a little garden where they played and they'd be friends with Molly's children, and the others' kids too, and mum and dad would be perfect grandparents and we'd all live happily ever after.

Maybe we will. Maybe we won't. Somehow I, Lucy-the-planner-ahead-er, haven't planned that far ahead. I can't imagine Mark and I breaking up. My life is interwined with his. We've changed to fit around eachother. We are one. I think I might love him!

Lucy x

A/N: Lucy is quite naive when it comes to Mark, as I think a lot of teens are when they first start to get into serious relationships. I like to think she's quite relatable. This chapter and the one before have been shorter but things will really be heating up next chapter :) anyway, enjoy and thanks for reading. I will review your story if you review mine ;) Now I sound desperate and a bit Pervy. But review anyway, I love criticism ;) x


	8. Chapter 8

Dear diary,

Bloody McClaggen ruined my morning. It was a crap start to a horrible day. So when I arrived in History of Magic, he just started being a total idiot. He kept bugging me, just little jabs that just pushed me a bit each time. Just a bit closer to the edge each little push. Anyway, suffice to say I snapped. I slapped him. A resounding crack bounced around the room as every head turned towards me. Professor Samaria was beyond furious. She sent me out before I could explain and she have me detention

When she came to get me back, she was quietly furious. 'Honestly Lucy! I just don't know what's wrong with you right now! I don't know if you've noticed but your grades are slipping and the standard of your homework has completely dropped. I thought you wanted to study archaeology? Well you won't at this rate! And now this! For Godric's sake! I expect an improvement Lucy, because you were my best student and now you're one of my worst...'

I was so upset. I just felt so guilty about the whole thing. I guess I have been caught up in Mark a lot recently and I've just been so busy with all my prefect patrols and everything. Maybe my grades haven't been great, but I still do well. Anyway that whole nightmare was just the start...

Louis is being such an idiot. I don't see what his problem is. Mark is so lovely. He's really tried hard to get on with all my family, despite James and Fred being twats, and Louis being unfriendly, and they just won't make an effort. Then today, after days of being all stand-offish, Louis just told me that I'd ditched them all for Mark and that I was stupid to not be able to see past him. I was not a happy bunny! I mean, how pathetic! It's not my fault if he can't cope with me dating Mark.

'For Godric's sake Louis, you're just so fucking jealous!' I said, 'You can't stand me being happier than you! I have a right to be happy!'

'As if I'd be jealous! I don't mind you being happy, you're just so selfish! We're your best friends and you're ditching us for a bit of PDA with some guy you've known for about a month!' Louis shrieked back as our fellow Gryffindors gaped. All of a sudden the common room's cosy atmosphere had become cold and silent.

'How dare you call me selfish?! I help you with all your homework, I go to watch every fucking Quidditch match, I stood by you when you came out, and everyone else was in shock! Just because, for once something isn't about you!'

'Lucy! He's using you! Can't you see?! Why is it that everyone thought he had a thing going with Stephanie Maplebeck until he suddenly decided he was going out with you! He'd never spoken to you until the day before you decided you were dating! He wants to date you because you're stupid enough to believe he actually likes you for you! He's using you because you're a Weasley!'

'You probably just like him! You're a jealous, spiteful prat! You all hate Mark because he makes me happy! Is it so hard to believe that he would actually like me for who I am? Is it so hard to believe that I can have something none of you do?! You're all famous and attractive and cool! I'm not! I'm not like you! But I have Mark, and I thought, just for a little while, that I could be happy! Well clearly not! I HATE YOU LOUIS! I HATE ALL OF YOU!' I shrieked. The whole common room was staring. Louis and my other cousins looked furious. I couldn't help it. I turned and ran through the portrait hole, away, through the castle. I didn't know where I was going, I just had to get away. I ran down the stairs, out into the grounds, past the Quidditch pitch and the black lake, into the Forbidden Forest. I shouldn't be here. I wasn't allowed to be. I stopped running and walked quietly into a clearing. There, in front of me, stood a hippogriff. I did what Hagrid had taught me, bowing to it and only then stepping forward to pat it. I sat down on a tree stump, and it lay beside me, even allowing me to stroke it's feathers. It was a slate-grey colour, with amber eyes that looked as if they could read me like a book. It was only then, when I fell to the ground, that I cried; hot angry tears streamed down my pale cheeks as I realised what I'd done. I had no friends now, except for Mark. I had cut myself off from them all.

The sun was setting, and from my point in the forest I could see the luscious purples and fading oranges as they fell like watercolours across the sky. The forest was alive with the sounds of centaurs and wandering nymphs. The lake splashed at the shore gently, calming and soothing me. I still felt so angry, but the fury began to fade to sadness, to a kind of dull ache in my chest. The wind rustled the leaves above.

I didn't start to walk back to the castle until a couple of hours later. I knew it was past curfew, but I didn't care if I got caught. A detention meant less time spent avoiding everyone. When I finally got back, only Mark was waiting. I told him where I'd been and he listened, because unlike them, he understands. He loves me and I love him too. Nothing can come between us.

I've never wandered around the castle alone at night before. To be honest, I found it a bit creepy. You always think there's someone following you up the stairs, only to turn and see no one. In the distance I could hear things breaking and Peeves cackling like a maniac. I wished I was still speaking to James or Al so I had the Marauders' Map, though if I was, I wouldn't have been wandering around in the dark on my own. It was a relief to finally see the Fat Lady.

I'm going to sleep now. Luckily, when I got up here everyone else was asleep. It must be one in the morning, if not later. I have to sleep now.

Lucy x

A/N: So the plot really got moving this chapter, which was kind of a relief. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm now probably going to start editing too, as I'm a few chapters aheadwith actually writing it :) Anyway, reviews are what make me write, so of you enjoyed this - hell, if you hated it - please please review :) x


	9. Chapter 9

Dear diary,

Sometimes I really do love Dominique Weasley. Dom is Louis' middle sister, and while she might not have Vic's class or her silvery hair, she's so easy to talk to. She's one of my closest cousins and I didn't realise how much I've missed her this year until today. I woke up late, with the curtains drawn shut around my bed. I could hear someone in the room still but they left after a few minutes, and I couldn't be bothered to face everyone at breakfast, so I stayed in bed. I was still angry with Louis and the others and I completely forgot that today was meant to be the Quidditch match. Instead I just lay there moping, replaying everything Louis said over and over in my head. I pretended that I wasn't bothered about that Stephanie thing, but deep down I'm starting to wonder. It's left me with all these stupid doubts and it's hard sometimes to remember that it's all in my head. Mark would never do that, I know. He doesn't have to say it, but I think he loves me. I love him anyway.

Then, suddenly, the door slammed open. 'LUCY WEASLEY! WHY DIDN'T I GET A SPECIAL HELLO?!' blonde waves, and green eyes. Dom Weasley was apparently unwilling to allow me to mope all day.

'DOM?! It's not the match today is it?' I asked sleepily as she marched towards me.

'I know Louis is a prat, but I've spoken to him and he's agreed to apologise if you will.' she told me. I could've hugged her. I did hug her. Dom isn't really a huggy person, but when she hugs you, you know it's sincere. That she really wants to hug you.

She forced me to pull some clothes on and make myself look half decent, before handing me a muffin to eat on our way down to the Quidditch pitch.

It was cold, colder than I expected it to be. We talked as we walked and Dom told me all about her job with the harpies, her new flat and her new friends. I told her all about Mark and NEWT classes. She said Mark sounded nice, and that yes, Louis was probably jealous, because all his relationships seem to last under three months. She cheered me up enough that I could go and sit with Delilah and Alec. Delilah is actually really nice when you get to know her, and she's not as quiet as I thought. She didn't ask about the row yesterday when I sat down, and nor did Alec.

'Who do you think will win?' asks Alec.

'I'm rooting for Ravenclaw.' I wink.

'Are all your family in Gryffindor or...?' Delilah trailed off.

'Oh, no, all of them have been so far and there are only two left to start, not that they'll be here for another few years yet.' I told them.

'I have a little sister, who'll probably be starting soon.' Delilah told me, 'She's five.'

'Oh! She'll be there with Nymph and Remus!' I explained, 'They're Rose's siblings, you know Rose, don't you?'

'I see her in the library sometimes.'

'Yes she's in there as much as I am!' I told her happily.

After a while I spotted Vic and Teddy, so I left to talk to them for a bit. 'Hi Lucy!' Vic smiled. 'Ignore Louis, won't you? He really can be such a prick at times!'

I giggled. 'Will do, Vic.' as Teddy winked at me.

'Where's this boyfriend of yours' Luce?' Teddy asked.

'He'll be here soon, no doubt.' I told them, before spotting Mark walking up towards us. 'Here he is, now.' I smiled, grabbing his arm.

'Hi Luce!' he smiled, wrapping an arm round me. He looked as gorgeous as ever, his brown curls just waiting for me to run my fingers through it.

'Mark this is Teddy and Vic, who you probably recognise. Ted, Vic, this is my boyfriend, Mark.' I smile.

'Nice to meet you, Mark.' Vic says.

'Just be nice to her, eh?' Teddy says.

'I wouldn't dare do anything to hurt her, especially not now I've been warned by her cousins...' Mark laughs, as we go to sit down beside Dom and Professor Arameus who were oddly close seeming, for an ex-student and her professor. Hmm, I sense a story here.

Before I can say anything, however, the game starts, and Ben Jordan is calling out Ravenclaw names as the players walk on.

"Boot, Lawrence! Greenburrow, Heather! Higgs, Eleanor! Letherton, Isobel! Scranton, Michael! Turpin, Harry! Wiseacre, Cedric! And on the Gryffindor Team - affectionately known as Team Wotter - We have Malfoy, Scorpius!" Scorpius shoots onto the pitch, hair gleaming almost silver in the sunlight.

"Wood-Bell, Sebastian!" Seb flies on, grinning. He looks so much like his dad did when I was a kid and he was on the England team.

"And, getting into the Wotters now, we have... Potter, Lily!" Lily shoots on, red hair streaming behind her.

"Weasley, Fred!" Fred flies on, pumping his fist as a chant starts up from the stands.

"GO GO WOTTERS! WEASLEYS AND POTTERS! GRYFFINDOR'LL BEAT YOU ALL AND CHASE YOU LOSERS OUT THE DOOR! FOR GRYFFINDOR THEY'LL WIN IT SO IT'S FOR THE WOTTERS THAT WE SING IT!"

"Weasley, Molly!" Molly comes out, and she looks perfect as per usual. Strawberry blonde curls fly around her face as she completes a little flip, making the crowd go wild. After all, everyone loves Molly.

"Weasley, Rose!" Rose flies out, doing a huge loop the loop, and a small somersault at the end. She grins as the crowd scream. She's the best seeker we've ever had - apart from Uncle Harry, of course. But Rose has only ever lost three games in four years on the team.

"And finally, I give you, the JAMES POTTER!" at this point the crowd have reached hysteria level. "GO GO WOTTERS, WEASLEYS AND POTTERS! GRYFFINDOR'LL BEAT YOU ALL AND CHASE YOU LOSERS OUT THE DOOR! GRYFFINDOR'LL WIN IT, SO IT'S FOR THE WOTTERS THAT WE SING IT! GO GO WOTTERS..." over and over they chant it as Madam Hooch blows the whistle for lift off.

"And Lily Potter has the quaffle. Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Potter and she scores! 10-0 to Gryffindor! Lily Potter has it again - she's a good looking girl that one, but she always refuses to go out with me, kicked me right in the..."

"Jordan, if you can't commentate properly, I'll have to...!" McGonagall took over.

"Sorry, sorry Professor! Right, back to the pitch. And Weasley - Molly that is, has the quaffle, she's passing it to Malfoy and he scores again! 20-0 to Gryffindor!"

Mark beside me isn't looking at Malfoy. His eyes trail Molly as she flies around the pitch, she's not even anywhere near the quaffle, trying to avoid a bludger from bloody Scranton. He's a right Git that one.

"Fowl! Scranton you bloody idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ben shouts, as I watch James and Fred whack one right back at him. Madam Hooch looks unamused. "That's it! Family sticking together! Scranton seems to have been hit in the head, meaning he's out of the game!"

Molly grins. Madam Hooch blows the whistle. "Penalties to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!" she yelled, as Dom beside me cheers.

"I taught them well!" she laughs as Teddy chips in.

"I taught them the basics well, that's why they're so good!"

"I think not, Lupin!"

"And Malfoy takes the penalty, and he scores! 30-0 to Gryffindor! Now Letherton is taking one. And it's caught expertly by Seb Wood-Bell! Still nil for Ravenclaw! Now, let's take a look at the seekers. Rose Weasley is brilliant, and just as attractive as her cousins! Though I must say, I'm missing the presence of the rather charming Dominique!"

Dom marches up to the commentating box. "MY NAME IS DOM, JORDAN!" she shouts.

"Uh, right, yes. The incredibly charming and beautiful Dom Weasley!"

"Focus on the game, Jordan!" McGonagall tells him.

"Potter has the quaffle! Potter, Weasley, Malfoy...! And he gets it past Higgs in one! That's it, Malfoy!"

"Malfoy is our king! Malfoy is our king! He always gets the quaffle in! Oh, Malfoy is our king!"

40-0 to Gryffindor. We were obviously going to win. Then I saw Rose flying after something in the top corner of the pitch. I nudged Dom, "Has she seen it?" I asked.

"I think so!" she grinned as Wiseacre hovered in the opposite corner. He hadn't even noticed Rose as she went diving down after it.

"And Rose seems to have found the snitch!" Wiseacre turned to see her chasing it and immediately tried to fly after her. He was too late for Rose. She was close behind the snitch now, so close to getting it. She leaned forwards to get it and... She fell off her broom, the snitch disappearing. She was too high up, she was going to break her neck! I screamed, clutching the barrier tight, Dom, Vic and Teddy beside me. "Someone catch her!" Dom shrieked.

Suddenly Malfoy was beneath her, pulling out his wand and slowing her down, before catching her. She opened her eyes slowly, before holding out her hand. She had it. She'd caught the snitch!

"Rose Weasley has caught the snitch! That's 190 points to 0! She's done it! Gryffindor win!" Ben shouted.

Dom, Teddy, Vic, Louis, Hugo, Roxie, Al and I ran onto the pitch, surrounding Rose and Scorpius as they landed.

"Rose!" I shouted, "Thank Godric you're okay!"

She threw back her head and laughed, elated, not even seeming to care that she was still clutching Malfoy, or that he was clutching her back. After a minute she looked at him and he looked at her. They dropped their arms together, letting go of eachother's hands.

"Malfoy, let go of me!"

"I'm not the one who fell off their broom, Weasley! A simple thank you might be nice!"

"Whatever Malfoy..." she muttered

"Well maybe next time, I'll let you fall!" he told her angrily.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"What was that?"

"Thank you, Malfoy." she said.

"That's good enough for me." he laughed as James and the rest of the team landed beside us, grabbing them for a group hug. When they pulled apart (finally!) we all started the walk back to the castle, behind most of Gryffindor.

The after-party was huge. James had persuaded Dom and Teddy to bring some firewhisky ("Don't tell Vic! I value my life!"). James and Fred were quite pissed, as well as Louis (he seems to have forgiven me now). Molly was nowhere to be seen and Tilly was glaring at James who was snogging Claire Dunkley. Somehow, Tilly kissed Fred, and they were obviously pretty into it, since they disappeared off upstairs, hand in hand.

Mark sat down beside me and handed me a glass of firewhisky. "Here Luce, have this." he grinned at me. I don't usually drink, but Mark was, and so was everyone else, and I'm tired of being Lucy-the-boring-one. So I drank it, and the next drink, and the next. I wasn't drunk, just a bit tipsy. People were pairing off and going back up to the dorms, and I didn't want to be the only sixth year left, and anyway if there's anyone I could lose my virginity to, it's Mark. So I nodded my head when he suggested we went back to his dorm, and I went with him.

He was kissing me on my neck and he fumbled with my buttons. He tasted of firewhisky. He didn't say he loved me. He wasn't romantic. He didn't whisper to me or kiss me slowly. It wasn't fun and it hurt. He just thrust into me quickly a few times, and I didn't want him to think I wasn't into it because I love him, and he obviously was enjoying it. He didn't shout my name, he didn't hold me in his arms as we fell asleep. He just rolled off me and went straight to sleep and he left me lying there thinking that I'd somehow failed. At about 3AM I grabbed my shirt and pulled on my pants, and I went back to my own dorm. I didn't feel special or over the moon. I just feel used and slutty. I don't know what to do.

Lucy x

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to do the last bit as tastefully as possible. I really like Lucy and I think that the way she felt is something a lot of teenagers - girls or boys - can relate will eventually get better, but there are a few more twists. I'm currently anticipating this story getting to at least 20 chapters, and I have started editing too :) Anyway, please review, and I'm probably going to starting a scorose fic in canon with this one! I hope you'll like it :) x


	10. Chapter 10

I've been avoiding Mark since that night, three days ago. He kisses me and hugs me and I love him, really I do, but it just felt wrong. He wants to do it again, I can tell, but I don't know what to do, or what to say and I'm scared because although Fred and James were asleep last time, this time we might not be so lucky. It's so wrong that they and Tilly were in the same room when I did that, even if they were asleep. Above all, I feel guilty, and I feel ashamed. I don't deserve him, and he's so perfect, so sweet. He's trying so hard to make me feel okay.

I realised the next morning that we never used a protective spell and it's not time for my period yet but I'm scared. Everyone would be even more disappointed than they are already if I was pregnant. How would that look for Dad's campaign? If news got out, he probably wouldn't get voted in, and it would be all my fault. I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

I got a letter from dad yesterday. He says he's confident about the election, and that he knows he'll do just fine. Dad and I have always been so close, and I usually tell him everything. I've just been so busy this term that I've neglected him. Maybe Louis was right, and I have been too wrapped up in Mark and I.

Louis and the others might have forgiven me, but they're still acting all cold, and when we have to work in threes I go with Delilah and Alec, because they're nicer. Today and yesterday I spent lunch with Delilah and Alec, and the evening with Rose and Lily, who are both being lovely. But Mark keeps waiting up for me, and I think he expects us to... You know, again.

Molly is looking at me oddly, and James keeps trying to talk to me, but I can't look any of them in the eye anymore, because all I can think is that they were in the room. It's just horrible, it makes my throat all tight when I think about it, and I feel sick about the whole stupid thing. I should never have drunk that firewhisky. I should never have gone upstairs with him. It's all wrong. I thought it was meant to be beautiful and happy or that you were at least meant to enjoy it. The romance novels are full of lies, because I didn't. I don't know what to do about it. I think Molly can tell something's wrong because she looks at me all odd, and she asks if I'm alright all the time. And I'm not, but I can't tell her that, because truth be told, I don't think Molly's had sex yet, and I don't want to have done it before her. This isn't how I planned it would be. There weren't any candles and I wasn't wearing a silk nightgown. I didn't fall asleep beside him. I've failed Mark, and I bet he's really upset. I'm a horrible person, ignoring him like this.

I've only had a couple of hours sleep a night since it happened. I keep crying when I'm alone, I cry at night, when everyone's asleep, but no one hears, and I was so horrible, I doubt if they care anyway. I've ruined it all, and Mark must hate me. I hope Molly doesn't know. But how could she? She wouldn't even suspect her baby sister - I mean, why would she? I'm sensible and she's wild and it's not part of the role.

I can't concentrate on my lessons. I can't concentrate on books either. I can't focus. It's all my fault.

I have to go now, because someone's coming up the stairs. It's probably Florrie. I might just pretend I'm asleep. The footsteps went past, so I'm assuming it's a seventh year.

Molly's dorm is just past mine. I know that both Molly and Tilly sit up talking all night, all the time. They tell each other everything, and I long for a friendship like that. I don't have one. Louis is my best friend and I tell him most stuff, but we don't talk about my problems that much, especially not to do with guys, because his problems are usually more important. Mostly we discuss gossip, and who we like or don't like, what clothes we're wearing for the next party, what we should do next summer. Florrie is close to me, but I don't know, lately it feels like we're growing apart, and I don't have a clue why. We just aren't so close this year, I guess it's cause I've been busy. Molly and Tilly always have one another. They discuss boys and everything, and family stuff, and they know everything about each other. I'm not like that with anyone. I guess I'm just not that interesting.

Florrie is still being frosty. We were close before all this I guess, but even then we weren't exactly besties. We've never really done the whole sleepover thing,where you share secrets and talk about boys and crushes. Florrie's kind of no nonsense about that sort of thing. She doesn't do swooning, or giggling. That's what I have Louis for!

Those are definite footsteps now, coming up the stairs. They've stopped at my door. I have to go.

Lucy x

A/N: hey everyone! Sorry for not posting in a few days, but I've been staying with my grandma in Windsor! Anyway I just want to thank everyone who reviewed so far! I'm go glad you liked it! And if you haven't yet, please just take a moment of your time to do so! X


	11. Chapter 11

Dear diary,

Today was Louis' party. It started out so well.

Louis, Florrie, Milo, the rest of our year and most of our extended family and their friends came. Louis made me come and help him put up decorations before the party, so we had everything ready. The Room of Requirement looked amazing. There were five tables, each decorated to it's theme. We'd sent everyone's costumes by owl for this morning. Luckily no one saw who they were partnered with. The Peter Pan table was like a huge ship, the long table down the middle, with two chairs at the head for Peter and Wendy. Fred and James aren't speaking. Awkward. I think Tilly and Fred are dating at the moment, actually. It's a bit messed up. Beside the Peter Pan table is the Camelot section. There are thrones for Scorpius and Rose, a big round table for the knights, and a few long tables for the rest. It looks magical.

The Alice in Wonderland area is a big forest with a tea party set up on a table in the centre, a throne at one side, and a long table for the rest.

The fairytale bit has a small bouncy castle at one side and a couple of Wendy houses as cottages. There are three chairs, three beds and three bowls of porridge, as well as a small table for them all to sit at (there are only a few first and second years).

Finally our table is like a 50s cafe for a third, a speakeasy for another, and an Egyptian Palace for yet another. Louis has a huge throne besides that of Cleopatra. The whole thing looks crazy but absolutely amazing. Only Louis would come up with this. It's mad.

After I had hung what had to be about a million paper lanterns around the room, I went to get ready with all my female relatives, as according to tradition. Molly, Rose, Lily, Roxie and I all piled into the seventh year girls dorm with Tilly, pulling on our costumes and fighting over mirror space. My costume fit perfectly, its black fringing giving me a slight figure. Beside me, Molly looked gorgeous as Tinkerbell and Tilly was perfect as Wendy. As for Rose, well she always is stunning but she looked amazing. Her hair was cascading beautifully around her, softening her face. Her crown and dress were turquoise, making her auburn hair look yet more red, and accentuating her blue eyes. Lily was lovely in her costume as Alice, and Roxie was an adorable Cinderella. I looked plain in comparison. I put on red lipstick and black liquid eyeliner and walked down to meet Mark, who was wearing a matching suit. He looked great and he was being really lovely.

Since the first time, I've only done it twice more, because I didn't like it and it hurt and made me feel guilty and ashamed. I always cried afterwards. Mark walked me down to the Room of Requirement, where the party was in full swing. We went into our section and danced the charleston and I felt so special. I thought he really cared. After a few minutes, however, he disappeared and I went to chat to Delilah. She looked really pretty and she smiled as she told me how sweet she thought Mark and I were. And I thought we were, I thought we'd last forever.

Then, right before dinner, I went to go and find Mark. I walked up past various portraits and then I heard a noise coming from a broom cupboard. I turned to listen and I recognised Molly's voice.

'How could you do that to her? She loves you, you prat! She trusts you!' Molly yelled.

'I don't love her, Molly, I love you.' I had to bite my hand to stop myself from gasping. It was Mark. 'She's a nice girl and all, but Molly I've liked you all along. You're so pretty and lovely as Lucy is, she's not you. She's just boring.' I felt the tears leaking from my eyes. I was never as good as Molly.

'How can you say that? Lucy is the best girl you could ever hope to have. She's loyal and caring and pretty and clever and above all she really loves you. She'd never...' Molly is cut off and then a slapping noise cuts through the air.

'Molly...' he murmurs.

'If you don't let me out of here, right now, I swear I'll make your life a living hell, Carthage! And if you ever, ever lay a finger on me or my sister ever again, you'll wish you never set foot in this castle!' the door slams open, and I run away, I don't know where to. 'Lu!' Molly cries, but I am too fast for her. I run the same way as I did last time I was this upset, down to the forbidden forest. This time, however, the days are shorter, and it's already pitch black, and past curfew. This isn't me. I'm a prefect. I'm the good one, the boring one. I don't have boy dramas. I don't run away.

I reach the clearing where I ended up before, falling to the ground. The moment I collapse is the moment I break down. Tears run down my face as I begin to sob, each one racking my whole body. I lie there, in the pitch black darkness, and after a while I am numb. I succumb to sleep, still crying, silently now.

When I woke up I was stiff and cold. I couldn't remember where I was for a while. It was still dark, but light enough that I could see. No one had found me. I wondered if the party was still going on without me. I walked back up to the castle slowly, because I was so stiff. I was beginning to shiver. As I got closer to Hogwarts I saw that the doors were locked. Bollocking bollocks. How was I meant to get back in? I decided that the best course of action was to fly in on a broomstick. This seemed like an incredibly sensible idea to me. What can I say, sleep deprivation does these things to you.

I went and got a broom out of the storage cupboard and I kicked off. Now what I'd managed to forget is that I'm really not the best flier. I flew upwards way too quickly, and I couldn't remember how to stop, so I flew right towards my window, in Gryffindor tower. I then flew right through my dormitory window, glass shattering around me.

'What the hell are you doing Weasley?!' asked Evangeline.

'Can't. Stop. This. Broom!' I told her, swerving madly.

'Just stop leaning forwards.' she told me, looking rather smug.

'Oh yeah.' I stopped leaning forwards, looking around for everyone else. 'Where are the others?'

She sighed. 'At the party still, no doubt. Esme went off with some Hufflepuff guy and Delilah was looking for you I think. As for Florrie, well I think last time I saw she was off with Danny Jackman.'

I nodded. Thank Godric for Delilah. 'I suppose you're just back from Mark's dorm or a broom cupboard or wherever?' she asked.

'What? No, Mark's an idiot.' I told her.

'Oh, what happened?' she asked me, her voice softening. I thought for a moment before answering. Did I really want to have my life all over the Hogwarts rumour mill?

I don't even care anymore. 'He basically dragged Molly into a broom closet, told her he was in love with her and tried to kiss her. She slapped him and ran out but she didn't realise that I'd overheard the whole thing.' I told her. She was open-mouthed.

'Oh Lucy, I'm really sorry. Boys are pricks, huh? None more so than your cousin.'

'James is a twat, right?'

'I actually thought he might just like me for my personality, not my boobs. He didn't like me at all. I was just one of many. I'm normally the one breaking hearts, but I got stuck on him, like an idiot. And we all know he only has eyes for Tilly.' she finishes bitterly.

I look at her. I always thought she was just malicious. Evangeline is obviously just

'Mark dated me and I thought he loved me back. I gave him everything, I fell out with all my family and all my friends because I thought they were wrong about him. I slept with him, because I was scared he'd think I was boring if I didn't. I told him everything. And then it turns out he never liked me anyway. Just like everyone else, he prefers Molly.'

'I'm so sorry Lucy, it must be awful.' she said.

'It is.' I whispered.

We ended up talking until the sun came up. I never thought that Evangeline could be so nice. I didn't see her as a person. It must be far worse being her, because she's not got family at Hogwarts, and she doesn't have any real friends. And for the first time, I realise how lucky I am to be a Weasley.

At about 6AM Delilah comes in, and runs over to hug me. 'Lucy! There you are! We've all been so worried! Where did you go?' she asks.

'I went for a walk to clear my head, before smashing through our dorm window on a comet 750.' I smile wryly.

'Only you, Lucy, would manage that!' she laughs, looking around at all the broken glass. 'Come downstairs, I've had all your cousins looking for you, and Florrie and Milo, and Alec too.'

'Okay I'll come down...' I say, as she grabs my arm. As we leave I peek round the door. 'Oh, and Evangeline,' she looks up. 'Thank you.'

'That's okay, Lucy.' she smiles as we leave.

When we get downstairs my cousins, Florrie, Milo and Alec are all waiting, perched on armchairs.

'Lucy!' shrieked Lily as both she and Rose threw themselves at me.

'Are you okay?' asked Al. Louis just smiled. It was one of those smiles that only Louis and I understand. It meant, I-told-you-so-but-I'm-sorry-anyway-I-hope-you're-o kay and I smiled back. My smile meant I'm-fine-and-you-were-right-and-I'm-sorry-too. The last one to throw herself at me was Molly.

'Lucy, I'm so sorry, you know that right? I would never do anything to hurt you, and even if I liked him too - which I don't he's an insensitive prick - I wouldn't date him, because it's not worth losing you because of some pathetic boy.' that was when I cried, and it was relief and heartbreak and love all at the same time, and Molly hugged me close as I sobbed and she didn't look any prettier than I normally did, we both looked ridiculous - me with my red lipstick smeared round my mouth, Molly with a ripped Tinkerbell dress and no shoes on.

We didn't go to breakfast. Fred and James weren't speaking, and Fred had a broken nose. Rose and Lily had fallen asleep by the fire, Rose muttering something about bloody Malfoy under her breath. Louis was sat beside Hugo who was holding little Roxie's hand as they whispered something, and beside them, right in the middle of all of it, sat Molly and I.

'It's okay you know Moll.' I whispered. 'I know you didn't choose to be the perfect one.'

She looked at me in surprise. 'Lucy, you do realise I'm far from perfect. I'm the irresponsible, silly one.'

'I used to want to be you, but I don't anymore.' I sit up, 'Just Lucy is okay.'

'Lucy, I've always been jealous of you. I wanted to be the one dad liked, the clever sensible one. The one who was dependable.' she told me. 'And I want to make people proud like you do, but I don't, and I'm sorry.'

'Don't be Molly, because you make us all proud.' I whispered as we fell asleep, curled up on a sofa, in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by cousins.

Lucy x

A/N: I felt so bad for Lucy when I wrote this. It's never easy to be the one someone used, and it must be awful when it's your own sister theyprefer. I hope you'renjoining the story so far! Thanks to all the reviewers and please keep on telling me what you think. Every rewiew is really valueD! X


	12. Chapter 12

Dear diary,

I am quite possibly the worst prefect Gryffindor house has ever had. My dad would have been horrified when he was at school. Let's hope none of this ever gets out the press...

So after blatant vandalism (accidentally crashing through the window on my broom) and getting drunk, therefore allowing alcohol to be distributed around in school, I helped Fred and James plan their most ridiculous and quite possibly dangerous prank ever and assisted in executing it, fully condoning the endangering of other students. I also punched Mark Carthage in the face, which is, again, assault. I really hope McGonagall never finds out about all this...

The ingenious plot was James' idea. He was the one who said we should do something to get Mark back. It was just unfortunate that I came up with the plan. James said we should humiliate him, and I said I should pretend to take him back, and Molly should pretend to take him up on his offer, both pretending we don't know about each other. Then, Molly's going to persuade him to meet her in the great hall for a 'rendezvous', and tell him to come in just his boxers. What happens after that I can't tell you, but rest assured, diary, that it will not be pleasant for dearest Marky. Oh he has no idea what he's let himself in for. More fool him.

Today was the first step of the plot. He came to find me after breakfast to beg me to forgive him. He wasn't even surprised when I took him back. The boy is an idiot. I can't believe I didn't just see straight through him. He's so arrogant and pathetic I can't believe how much I liked him. The illusion has shattered, to reveal a horrible person underneath. He isn't nice or sweet or caring. He might be handsome but the expressions on his face turn his features ugly. He isn't perfect like I thought he was.

Although I don't miss Mark, I do miss that closeness, that love, the way it feels when you think someone loves you. I miss the embraces, the soft kisses, the tender hugs. I don't want Mark, I want the boy that was the illusion. I don't miss him, I miss his strong arms and his quiet words. I wasn't in love with him, I was in love with being loved.

Molly supposedly told him after dinner that she'd date him on the quiet. He's an idiot if he really thought he could cross us. Mark really does have delusions about his own brilliance... Anyway, James and Fred have made sure they have plenty of unpleasant pranks for him. He's so stupid, he deserves it.

Molly's been the best, she really has. She's promised not to tell Fred and James about me and Mark doing it which would bring up awkward questions, and besides I don't want anyone to know. It has to stay secret. I'm not one of those girls...

In the meantime, I'm actually quite close to Evie now, as well as Delilah and Alec. Florrie's been being all weird ever since we talked about the Mark thing and I told her what I did. Her family are really conservative, and she's acting like I'm really slutty. Florrie must be one of the only girls in our year who hasn't now, so I don't really see why she's so pissed. Louis has been amazing. He's really happy at the moment with his new beau, who came as Cleopatra. Her name's Petronilla Jones and she's in Hufflepuff. She sat with Louis, Alec, Lila, Evie and I at lunch and she's lovely. She told me her dad knows mine, and apparently her family are big supporters.

Talking of dad, Kingsley is retiring soon, and the vote looms overhead. If dad wins, our family will be subject to even more media attention, but we'll be in control of the ministry, and with the dark rising, we need to be. Only last year, Albus was kidnapped by stray ex-deatheaters. The fact is that without dementors, Azkaban isn't strong enough, and last year there was a mass breakout. We're all targets, and although we're safe at Hogwarts, whenever we leave we have to have aurors assigned. Vic lives with Teddy, so she basically has one anyway, and Dom has been assigned a girl called Sophia Dragonia. They're pretty good mates. The Potter kids have Harry living with them, so they only have them when they leave the house alone, same for Rose and Hugo. Our aurors are called Martha and Katie, and they're lovely. Sometimes I do wish I could leave the house alone sometimes, though.

Rose seems to be dreading it, she keeps saying she needs space to breathe. There's something odd going on there, I swear. Rose never needs space to breathe. She's close to basically the entire family.

I can't wait for Christmas. Grandma Molly's cooking, the warm fire at the burrow, and spending time as far away from Mark Carthage as is possible. He's going to Barbados.

Every Christmas we each invite one friend over. I usually invite Florrie, but I think this year I'll invite Evangeline. Her parents are going away, and she'll be stuck here alone. She seems to have ditched Esme and co. and she's genuinely a nice girl. Molly will invite Tilly, as per usual, and no doubt Al will have Scorpius. Rose is going to be annoyed. No doubt she'll have Anna Palmer, their other friend, seeing as you can't have one Wood-Bell without another. James will have any old girl to make Tilly jealous. He still isn't talking to Fred.

It's getting late now, I need to sleep.

Lucy x

A/N: So this chapter is a bit of a filler. I am really sorry that I haven't been posting as much as usual. I've had a lot of friendsover and I just went to my uncle's wedding. Anyway, I'm back now! Don't forget to review (sorry I know I'm a nag! ;))


	13. Chapter 13

Dear diary,

Today Mark got ravelled in even more. Ugh what a twat, he actually thought I'd shag him in Professor Flitwick's classroom when he was out. Am I that slutty? Does he think I'd go that low?

But oh well, only tomorrow and the day after the prank is on! And then I won't have to see him anymore, or his hands touching me. He repulses me now. Maybe our prank will get into the little gossip magazine that's been circulating Hogwarts. I'm sure Lily's behind it, and Rose is involved too. Anyway, the first issue came out a week or two ago. It had the cheek to comment on Mark and I's relationship. The second one claims I probably have been sleeping with him. For some reason, however, they don't seem to speculate on Rose and Malfoy. I have to admit though, the sections on James have been funny...

Rose is still being odd. She's not in the library when she says she is and apparently she "forgot" to do a potions essay. Rose never forgets her homework. Something is wrong, and I'm going to find out what exactly it is. At least she's still arguing with Malfoy - that will never change, despite the various theories about sexual tension and love-hate relationships, they just don't like each other. I even heard her plotting with James to prank him. I think it might be Seb she's dating. Whatever it is I'll find out. I'm going undercover - or at least, I'm totally stealing the invisibility cloak - I know Lily has it!

As for the prank? It's going well. Mark is just such a lecherous creep. Molly says he keeps trying to push her further, so in the end she told him to meet her in the hall already. He's never content with just one person, he can't just have a bit. But the worst thing is, I totally believed all his crap about him loving me and me being special. Everyone tried to warn me, but I was deaf to them; it's my own fault. I was the only one who couldn't see through him. After all, who would really prefer me, boring old Lucy, to fun-loving Molly, with her big blue eyes and her soft curves. Why would you like Lucy, with her dull eyes and her books?

Maybe Mark was right. Even Florrie, who's supposed to be my best friend, is obviously ditching me, and Louis' is all wrapped up in Petronilla. Delilah and Alec are busy with this alchemy class they take, and the only one I can really talk to is Evie.

Evie's been amazing. I never thought that it would be Evangeline I'd end up turning to in a crisis. I always assumed my friends had my back, but Milo's just totally on Florrie's side, and Louis is distracted, which I get because I was the same with Mark. Evie says that they aren't proper friends anyway if they abandon me when I need them. She says that's why she ditched Esme and co. - they just weren't interested. She told me that when she was upset about James they just told her he did that to everyone and not to worry because she could date Fred and be the first girl to have dated them both. They also told her that they wouldn't spread it, before suddenly the whole school knew. At least Florrie hasn't done that... Yet.

The best news today has to be that we're all going to the burrow for Christmas. Grandma and Grandad extended it after the war, and they got rid of the ghoul in the attic, which is now where we all sleep in the winter. We have these mass sleepovers, where everyone's brought a friend, as well as all the Scamanders coming and, for the last couple of years, the Wood-Bells too. Unfortunately for the rest of us, that means that James will be snogging Beth to make Tilly jealous, but she won't care because she'll have Fred. I'm definitely bringing Evie - let's just hope she doesn't get too upset by James being all pathetic. The only problem facing me this Christmas is that bloody Mark thinks he's going to be coming. He told his parents he was invited ages ago, so they're off to the alps to go skiing. Bloody great, now he's going to be mega pissed off when we prank him. Oh dear, since when did my life turn into such a bloody mess?!

Lucy x

A/N: Perhaps not the most interesting chapter... Anyway, edits continue, hopefully to the general improvement of the story! X


	14. Chapter 14

Dear diary,

Today was the day. Mark had been all lovey-dovey yesterday, before going to meet Molly in a bloody broom cupboard. She set him up for midnight and so we prepared the Great Hall. At ten o'clock we left our dorms and went down to get it ready. There were catherine wheel canons ready at the sides of the hall and pie launchers too, courtesy of Uncle George. We had magical chains to hang him from by the ankles, and Molly was waiting in the shadows. There were even two jars of dragon piss which James had somehow acquired from Hagrid dangling above the chains. Everything was set.

Mark arrived at midnight exactly and Molly whispered seductively from the shadows. I felt a bit weird witnessing it, but the anger inside was bubbling up, and I wanted to make him pay. We watched as he began to strip off before I murmured the incantation for the chains. Instantly they flew down, clamping round his ankles, before springing back up to leave him dangling. We could hear the trickling of the dragon piss onto him.

'Molly, babe, I didn't realise you wanted to dominate...' he sounded flirty.

'I don't, Mark. I want you to pay.' she said calmly.

'What are you on about baby?' he asked slowly, as it dawned on him what was happening.

I stepped out. 'Mark, you played us, and in doing so you fell for it. We're going to bed.' I told him as the chains clanked. He was struggling. I could feel apprehension in my stomach, I felt guilt in my chest, but I followed Molly and the boys and left him hanging there, not before I hexed his head to get boils in the shape of the word: 'CHEAT'.

At 8AM when everyone would arrive for breakfast the canons were meant to go off. The doors opened at eight and everyone began to laugh and jeer when they saw Mark. Then the canons went off. Catherine wheels whirled around him and pies splattered his face. The dragon piss smelled awful, and firecrackers began to gather, spelling things like: "CHEATING BASTARD" and "FULL OF SHIT". I think that was when I realised what I'd done. Everyone must know now that I wasn't good enough for him. He tried to cheat on me with my own sister. He's a twat and I hate him, but he was hanging there in his boxers, with boils on his head and soaked with dragon piss. The people laughing and jeering didn't make me feel any better, they just made me feel mean. It hasn't made what Mark did hurt any less, and the professors must know by now who was behind it.

I expect I'll be expelled tomorrow. My dad is going to be so disappointed. I'll probably ruin his chances of becoming minister for magic and wreck his life too. That prank wasn't funny or clever, it was childish and silly. It was pathetic. Mark looked like he was going to cry, I feel stupid and guilty, and my dad will lose everything he's spent his life working for. But worst of all, it's all my fault. I expect to get a howler tomorrow. I have no qualifications, only OWLs. I've done worse than Uncle George, and Grandma will kill me. I'll never be head girl or do my NEWTs. Everything's ruined.

I can't sleep, can't eat. My entire life is hanging in the balance and it's all my fault. The worst thing today was when McGonagall saw the whole thing. Her eyes passed over James and Fred like she was angry, she looked at Molly like she was embarrassed for her, but when she looked at me, all I saw was sadness and disappointment. I've failed her as well. I'm a failure. I'm an embarrassment to my whole family, and I won't be surprised when I get expelled. I'll just try to take it with dignity...

Lucy x

A/N: oh Lucy, you've done it again! Well you know what she's like! Don't worry guys, things will get better! And you'll ind out sooner if you lovely people review ;) okay I'll shut up


	15. AN

Hey everyone, so I write all my stories on my iPhone in the notes. Sadly, today I woke up to find the next three chapters of this story gone, so I'm going to have to rewrite them! Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that this might take a while, so I can't update as frequently now. Sorry guys. Obviously I'm devastated, but I can rewrite.


End file.
